


it's eleven eleven

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Lien harus memenangkan satu pertarungan lagi.





	

**it's eleven eleven**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Australia/Vietnam. **Genre** : Angst/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : AU.

* * *

Lien masih berdiri di Uppsala. Miniatur-miniatur dewa Nordik dari kayu yang masih dipajang di sudut meja belajar. Sastra lama dunia Nordik yang menggoda hasrat. Flat yang sempit, lantai tiga, kadang dibagi berdua untuk menghamparkan buku tua dan naskah-naskah masa lalu. Pahatan yang serut-serutannya sesekali memberantaki. Separuh masih ada, separuh sudah pergi.

Lien menyingkirkan piring terakhir dari meja bundar dengan cepat, lalu melemparkannya ke bak pencucian. Rotinya habis, tapi tidak dengan susu sekotak.

Ia bahkan juga melemparkan kotak itu ke tempat sampah meski si kotak tak kosong.

 _Masih ada_ Jett Kirkland di atas meja kecil, dan ia mencoba untuk berdamai apapun caranya. Ia memandanginya lama-lama, terkadang masih ada rasa yang tertinggal dan amukan yang tertahan, juga kesedihan yang bersarang, atau amarah yang menggumpal dan rasa sesal yang membatu, tetapi, sudahlah; **masa lalu** takkan terlempar ke masa kini hanya dengan cara meluapkan perasaan.

11:03. Kamis. Lien pergi tidur.

* * *

Lien meletakkan tasnya di kursi makan. Masih ada cangkir bekas karamel macchiato kemarin malam di bak pencucian. Ia hanya menggeleng lalu melemparkan dirinya di sofa ruang sebelah. Ada buku terselip di sela antara punggung sofa dan dudukannya. Diambilnya, dibukanya secara acak, dan ternyata ini adalah saga Odin yang dulu _mereka_ curi diam-diam dari perpustakaan.

Barangkali ini harus kembali ke tempatnya esok hari, Lien memutuskan.

Dan dia teringat lagi karamel macchiato. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang. Lien menginginkannya. Sekarang.

Maka ia menuju ruang di samping, membuatnya dengan caranya sendiri, dan teringat bagaimana Jett selalu bisa membuat yang cocok untuk lidahnya secepat kilat.

Pertama kali Jett membuatkan itu untuknya adalah momen yang diselingi pertanyaan,

"Kenapa kau terdampar di Uppsala, sih?" dia juga terkekeh sesaat ketika itu.

"Cuma universitas ini yang menerimaku," jawab Lien ala kadarnya, sembari menyusun telur dadar di piring. Di balik punggungnya Jett tertawa lagi.

"Kalau aku, aku ke sini untuk mengikuti takdir bertemu denganmu."

Lalu Lien merasakan degup jantung yang tak sempurna iramanya hanya ketika Jett berlalu di balik punggungnya dan lengannya mengenai tubuhnya secara tak sengaja. Gila, itu cinta. Cinta itu, gila. Dan ia ingin berbalik saja ketika itu sambil bertanya kenapa Jett selalu bisa melakukan apapun untuknya (—mulai dari membuatnya bahagia hingga kecewa, merasa kenyang hingga merasa rindu dan segalanya) sementara ia hanya bisa memeluk di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Tapi Lien tak melakukan apapun saat itu. Dia diam dan bertahan dan mempertahankan sifat keras dan heningnya.

Juga saat ini.

11:08. Jumat. Lien menatap Jett yang tersisa di rumahnya melalui pintu. Kemudian menuju ruang tengah. Berbaring di sofa dengan karamel macchiato di lantai, dan buku yang nyaris menempel ke hidung.

Dia tak merasakan degup itu lagi.

* * *

Semester terakhir adalah ruang untuk berbagai pertarungan.

Lien telah selesai dengan pertarungan buku dan ia hanya menunggu esok hari untuk penentuan.

Pertarungan rasa?

Ada pepatah, yang pernah ia pelajari di jam-jam sastra Skandinavia yang merupakan waktu-waktu pertarungan terhadap rasa lelah (—buku-bukunya setebal bantal, tolong!);

_... bättre älskat och förlorat än att aldrig ha älskat._

Dosennya menyelipkan itu di antara dongeng cinta lama yang mereka telaah. Lien mengerjapkan mata, memandang _Jett terakhir_ di flatnya sambil menggaungkan itu di dalam kepalanya.

Lebih baik pernah merasakan manisnya cinta, meski berujung pada duka, daripada tak pernah mencintai sama sekali.

Jett yang jenuh, dia yang sibuk, dan dunia mereka yang perlahan mulai berputar sendiri-sendiri. Lien mengambil foto itu, dan menatapnya lama-lama.

Senyap. Tidak lagi ada gejolak.

Dan ia mengembuskan napas panjang.

11:11. Sabtu. Lien pergi tidur. Bermimpi tentang pantai, pencarian di tengah senja, dan ia sendirian. Memberi salam pada ombak dengan jari-jari kakinya. Damai.

(Jett terakhir di flatnya telah ia singkirkan dengan cara baik-baik. Ada pertarungan yang juga telah selesai.)

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> notes:  
> uppsala: universitas di swedia, didirikan tahun 1477, yang merupakan uni tertua di skandinvia.
> 
> .
> 
> a/n: tebak ini influence siapa YEP HAHA KIM TAEYEON AND HER LATEST SINGLE YAY. lagu ini mulai bersarang di telinga dan omg flatnya adalah estetika. thanks for stopping by! o/


End file.
